cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Tom Hulce
Tom Hulce (1953 - ) aka Thomas Hulce Note for readers: surname pronounced "Hulch". Film Deaths *''Amadeus (1984)'' [Wolfgang Amadeus "Wolfie" Mozart]: Dies of exhaustion and a fever after nearly finishing his requiem with F. Murray Abraham; his death is revealed when Elizabeth Berridge tries to wake him up and a scene at his funeral takes place later on. *''Slam Dance (1987)'' [Charles Drood]: Apparently dies in explosion after sparing his life by killing Don Opper in the Hollywood sign. Tom brings himself back to life, despite the funeral being seen as he went in disguise at the end. (Played for comic effect.) *''Parenthood'' (1989) [Lawrence "Larry" Buckman]: His death was suggested (yet unknown), but it's known that he "wasn't coming back" according to Jason Robards Jr. as he talked to Alex Burall. Tom is just not seen again. *''Mary Shelley's Frankenstein (1994)'' [Henry Cleval]: Although Tom survives in an alternate scene, he apparently dies in a burning big house after Kenneth Branagh revs up his Reanimatormatic, leaving Tom to scream out "NO!" (He is just not seen again, as of the actual ending of the movie). *''Jumper (2008)'' [Mr. Bowker]: His death was not mentioned by anyone, not even Hayden Christensen nor Rachel Bilson as it was unknown that he had old age. (He was only seen at the beginning while teaching a class, but listed just in case.) TV Deaths *''St. Elsewhere: Graveyard (1983)'' [David "John Doe #12" Stewart]: Shot (off-screen) by gang members and is presumed dead after blood loss. He is revived by surgeons/doctors (including Howie Mandel, David Birney, etc.) during surgery prior to the next episode where Tom is interviewed by Denzel Washington. *''Murder In Mississippi ''(1990 TV Movie) [Mickey Schwerner]: Shot to death, along with Josh Charles and Blair Underwood, by a group of Klansmen (including Walton Goggins and Ray McKinnon). Gallery Hulce, Tom Hulce, Tom Hulce, Tom Hulce, Tom Hulce, Tom Hulce, Tom Hulce, Tom Hulce, Tom Hulce, Tom Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Parody death scenes Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by sacrifice Category:Death scenes by surgery Category:Brunettes Category:Death scenes by torture Category:Producers Category:Stage Actors Category:Death scenes in the line of duty Category:Death scenes by disembowelment Category:German-American actors and actresses Category:Irish-American actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by unspecified circumstances Category:American actors and actresses Category:Ambiguous death scenes Category:Death scenes by suicide by cop or criminal Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Death scenes by castration Category:Blondes Category:Redheads Category:Death scenes by mercy killing Category:Death scenes by hate crime Category:Musicians Category:Death scenes by unjust execution Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Emmy Award Winners Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Caucasian actors and actresses Category:Deaths in the WB universe Category:Directors Category:Martial artists Category:Death scenes by fainting Category:German actors and actresses Category:Martial Arts Category:Gay actors Category:Death scenes by old age Category:Veteran actors and actresses Category:Mixed martial artists Category:Disney Stars Category:Actors who died in Milos Forman Films Category:MGM Stars Category:Orion Stars Category:Gay musicians Category:Death scenes by pneumonia Category:Death scenes by vomiting Category:People who died in a Frankenstein film Category:Motor Mouths Category:Universal Pictures Stars Category:Disputed actors and actresses Category:Horror Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Medieval Stars Category:Romance Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Family Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Actors who died in Kenneth Branagh Movies Category:Off-screen deaths Category:War Stars Category:Expatriate actors in United Kingdom Category:Expatriate actors in Germany Category:NBC Stars Category:Weather Stars Category:Columbia Stars Category:Performers with disabilities Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:Actors who died in Doug Liman Movies Category:Child Actors Category:History Stars Category:Actors who died in Milos Forman Movies Category:Dancers Category:Falsely accused actors and actresses Category:Criminals Category:Actors who died in F. Murray Abraham Movies Category:Actors who died in Tom Hulce Movies Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame cast members Category:Death scenes by hillbilly character Category:Regency Stars Category:People of English descent Category:Performers who did nude scenes Category:Siblings